They Went All The Way
by Alliegirl
Summary: It's a future fic read and find out
1. New York, New York

A/N I wrote this a long time ago, so sorry if it has some scenes from my other stories that I wrote more resently  
  
Lorelai let out a shriek of excitement, as they stopped and faced the building they had been searching for all afternoon.  
  
"It really does exist" she exclaimed  
  
Rory sighed, as she and Lane nudged Lorelai to the door "of course it exists mom, I said the people in the movie didn't exist, not the coffee shop"  
  
"Right.. What does it mean again?"  
  
Rory smiled "A fortunate accident"  
  
"Huh.. O.K let's go my blood coffee level is far too low"  
  
Rory laughed, as they stepped in off the busy New York street, and found a table.  
  
"Ah.. A man was sitting here" Lorelai said  
  
"You can tell all that, by a cup of coffee and a muffin?" Lane asked in wonder  
  
"That and the news paper.. Opened to the sports section" Lorelai said, bending over and picking up the paper "the metts won again"  
  
"You know who the metts are" Rory asked as she sat down  
  
"Hey I'm a woman of many interests" claimed Lorelai, as she slowly took her seat  
  
"Really" Lane and Rory said, with raised eyebrows  
  
Lorelai shifted guiltily in her seat "and Luke made me watch a game with him"  
  
"That's horrible"  
  
"No not really.. They had some great butt shots"  
  
Rory and Lane stifled their laughter as a waiter approached  
  
"What can I get you ladies?"  
  
"A Yeager mister and a Jell-O shot" Lorelai stated  
  
"What"  
  
"Coffee on the rocks" "Mom" Rory warned  
  
"What" Lorelai exclaimed, wearing a look of innocence  
  
"You promised Luke"  
  
"Hey what daddy don't know can't hurt him"  
  
Rory gave Lorelai a stern look  
  
"Fine. bottle of water" Lorelai glanced around the coffee shop "and hey why not that bowl of fruit while I'm at it"  
  
"Good girl"  
  
"I was kidding. you don't actually think I would eat that."  
  
"I'll have some water too please" Lane interjected  
  
"I'll have some coffee. black"  
  
"Hey" Lorelai cried indignantly "What happened to solidarity"  
  
"I have my limits"  
  
Lorelai crossed her arms, and pouted as the waiter cleared their table and went to get their drinks  
  
"Please"  
  
"No"  
  
"Just a drink"  
  
"No"  
  
"A sip. a drop"  
  
"Mom"  
  
"Can I smell it?"  
  
"You only have five months to go" Rory told her  
  
"Uh"  
  
"Hey you married Luke not me"  
  
"Believe me I'll never make that mistake again"  
  
"Come on you know the deal. de-cafe until the baby comes"  
  
"This sucks" Lorelai wined  
  
"I know"  
  
"Yeah well just wait until you and Dean have a baby. you get no coffee"  
  
Rory shifted in her chair "Yeah well we won't be having a baby for a long time"  
  
They all looked toward the door, and saw two men in their late 20's enter  
  
"Hey Shawn" one of the men called out  
  
The girls saw the waiter who served them nod  
  
"Hey Jake, Kyle. just you guys today" Shawn asked  
  
"No we're just very punctual"  
  
"I'll have a capachino" Jake said  
  
"I'll just have water" Kyle ordered  
  
"Huh"  
  
"What I have a meeting, I don't need to be wired" Kyle explained  
  
Just then, the door opened rather loudly and a mid sized brunette with bright green eyes ran in  
  
"Is he here" She asked  
  
"No Christy he's not here yet" Kyle told her  
  
"Well where is he. he hasn't called in a week, I mean I know he's not the chatty kind of guy, but it wouldn't hurt him to call and say hey. I'm fine I'm not dead, lying in a ditch because I was shot by some crazy, psycho, who ever"  
  
"Breath" Kyle ordered  
  
"Breath, he could be hurt, or dead, or" "Would you like something to drink" Shawn asked  
  
"Coffee, double. on the rocks"  
  
Kyle raised an eyebrow and turned to Shawn "de-cafe"  
  
He than stood up and placed his hands on either side of Christy's face "Breath. he's gonna be fine. O.K"  
  
Christy took a deep breath "O.K"  
  
Kyle smiled, than leaned down and gave her a soft kiss  
  
Lane shook her head, and smiled "You guys ready to go"  
  
"Are you kidding I wanna see this guy" Lorelai exclaimed,  
  
Rory nodded her head in agreement, as the door was opened, once again reveling a tall blond, with deep brown eyes. She was carrying a red hand bag to match her business suit.  
  
"Well" she said  
  
"Hello Elle"  
  
"Shut up Jake, the name is Robin and I find it amusing that you've seen Legally Blonde"  
  
"Hey, Reese was hot" Jake said, defending himself  
  
"I don't have time for this. I have a press conference in 20min if he's not here in five I'm gone"  
  
"He's just a little late" Jake exclaimed  
  
"He's always a little late" Robin retorted "I'm sorry but here in the real world people should be punctual"  
  
"I'm not late"  
  
Robin shrieked causing everyone to look at her, as she spun around to face the object of her ranting  
  
Rory looked on in shock; if her heart was still beating she didn't feel it 


	2. Kisses, Sex, and Rory

A/N Hey I'm back I just finished watching Junction Boys, very good and very sad  
  
"Jess" Christy screamed and ran to him and gave him a tight hug, which he returned  
  
"Hey" he said, as they moved apart  
  
Suddenly Christy was shoved to the side, as Robin started in on Jess  
  
"You bastard, what the hell is wrong with you. a week, you haven't called in a week. you could have been dead I was worried sick"  
  
"Sorry" Jess shrugged  
  
"Sorry. sorry" she paused as if to think, then she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss  
  
When she broke the kiss, she looked at her watch "Great I'm late" she gave Jess a light shove, and he winced slightly, which went unnoticed to almost everyone "This is your fault" with that she walked out the door and onto the busy street.  
  
Christy looked down at her watch "Oh. I have to go too. I'm supposed to be at work 10min ago" she leaned over, and gave Kyle a kiss "Bye Jake" he nodded as she got up and walked to Jess, and gave him another hug, and a kiss on the cheek  
  
"You need another job. overseas correspondent. honestly" She told him  
  
"I'll see you Thursday" Jess smirked  
  
"O.K" She walked out the door, and out of sight  
  
Jess walked up to Kyle and Jake and sat down  
  
"O.K" Jake sighed "What didn't you want to say in front of the girls?"  
  
"And why haven't you called" Kyle asked  
  
Jess leaned back in his chair "It's kind of hard to get a call out, when you're in intensive care"  
  
"What" both men exclaimed, Kyle knocking over his drink  
  
"Kyle" Jess said  
  
Kyle waved Jess off "You were in the hospital?"  
  
"Yeah" Jess stopped as if that was explanation enough "Well" Kyle prompted  
  
"I was hit by a stray bullet. no big deal"  
  
"What"  
  
"Aren't there any napkins?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Here, are there any napkins here?"  
  
"Where were you hit" Jake asked  
  
"Lower abdomen" Jess answered, nonchalantly  
  
"So what did the doctor say?"  
  
"Nothing much, just can't do work. or physical stuff"  
  
"No sex" Kyle asked sympathetically  
  
"It's not like he was getting any before" Jake clarified  
  
"Remind me to kick your ass later" Jess said his eyes landed on the coffee spill, and turned figuring he could borrow some "Hey can I have some." his eyes widened in shock "Rory?" 


	3. Truly, madly, deeply

A/N thanks for reviews peeps  
  
Rory felt her breath catch and her heart started to flutter, and suddenly she felt just as lost and confused as she had when she was seventeen  
  
"H. hi" she stuttered  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jess asked  
  
"Well I. we"  
  
"It's kind of bachelor. ette trip for Rory" Lane explained  
  
"Oh"  
  
Rory saw a look, she thought resembled disappointment, but she quickly dismissed it  
  
"So, Dean finally asked you" Jess said, a hint of amusement in his voice  
  
"How do you know it was Dean?"  
  
Jess raised his eyebrows, and gave her a "you've got to be kidding me" look. Which Rory found incredibly cute  
  
"I know you"  
  
The words were simple, but they held much more meaning than either was willing to admit, Rory just stared at him.  
  
Lorelai looked between Rory and Jess, she couldn't deny it, the attraction was still there, but Jess was still dangerous. His occupation just added to that, she silently thanked god, that Rory had given up being an overseas correspondent and that she was safe and engaged to Dean.  
  
Lane suspiciously eyed Rory, she sighed she saw it, even if Rory refused to admit it, and Lorelei's self imposed blindness caused her to over look it, it was still there, even after all those years, they were still in love, Truly, madly, deeply. Lane shook her head, she knew hard times were about to come.  
  
Jess tried to ignore the pain that was tearing through his heart  
  
"Hey Lane"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"So, you still in a band?" "Uh yeah"  
  
"And Dave"  
  
"Yeah were married" A/N it probably is unrealistic but they are so cute together  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. two years"  
  
"That's great"  
  
A loud beep goes off and Jess looks down at his pager, then turns to Jake and Kyle  
  
"That's my publisher. I have to go" Jess stood up and pushed in his chair "I'll see you guys later" he turned to Rory, Lane, and Lorelai "Uh congratulations, Lane. Rory" he turned to walk out the door, but turned back "congratulations on the baby"  
  
Lorelei's eyes widened in shock, and Jess smirked  
  
"I do talk to Luke, I'm not that heartless"  
  
"I didn't mean. I"  
  
Jess held up his hand "It's O.K you never did have a high opinion of me"  
  
Jess turned away again  
  
"Jess" Rory called  
  
Jess turned and looked at Rory "Yeah"  
  
"Maybe. we'll see each other again sometime"  
  
Jess nodded "Maybe"  
  
With that he turned, and walked out the door, and out of sight  
  
Lorelai sighed, and stretched "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, this baby thinks my bladder is a punching bag"  
  
"Yeah me too" Lane chimed in  
  
They both turned to Rory who gave them a small smile "No. I'm good"  
  
With that said they walked off Rory turned and looked at the door, she couldn't help it, she missed him, and it was her fault, if she hadn't kissed him they might still be talking.  
  
Jake stood up, followed by Kyle who took some money out of his wallet and laid it on the table, before turning to Rory  
  
"Rory right" he asked  
  
Rory turned, startled "Yeah"  
  
"He comes in every morning at eight. Jess I mean"  
  
Rory stared at him curiously  
  
"Have a nice day" Kyle called as he walked out the door  
  
Once on the street Jake turned to Kyle  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked  
  
"They looked like they needed to talk"  
  
"She's getting married"  
  
"Things change. besides if those two get together you can stop whining about Robin and Jess being an item, which they aren't"  
  
"Celebrity death match Burg Vs. Mariano" Jake mumbled as they went their separate ways  
  
"O.K. where to" Lorelai asked enthusiastically, as she returned to the table  
  
"Wherever you want" Rory said with a smile 


	4. Talks of Ice Cream

A/N hey I'm back sorry it took so long, I left my disk in the library at school and someone was kind enough to erase everything, every chapter I had typed up to add to my stories. And I'm just a little pissed, but on with the show.  
  
Rory quietly shut the door to her room and started off to the coffee shop, ignoring every thing telling her not to go. She had to talk to him, pushing all thoughts of her mom, and Dean out of her head she made her way to serendipity.  
  
Jess sighed taking a seat near the back, close enough to hear what was going on but far enough so as not to be noticed. Jess pulled out his book hoping to distract himself from his want, and need to see her again.  
  
Later  
  
Rory stepped into the coffee shop; a warm cinnamon smell surrounded her, tickling her nose. She scanned the place and saw jess, sitting towards the back by himself absorbed in his book, Farewell to Arms.  
  
She smiled "some things never change" she whispered to herself  
  
Rory walked up to Jess's table, and stood across from him, watching his face change with each new page.  
  
Jess stopped reading; he had that feeling, that self conscious one you always got when you felt someone watching you. He looked up, and was shocked to see Rory there.  
  
"Hi" Rory said, giving him a smile  
  
Jess leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest; Kyle didn't know when to butt out "Hey"  
  
"Mind if I sit?"  
  
"Yes. I mean no" He sputtered  
  
Rory gave him a small smile as she sat down  
  
"So. you're an overseas correspondent"  
  
"Yeah. this girl I used to know made it sound interesting"  
  
"Huh" Rory said, a smile creeping onto her face  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. it just seems, I don't know. a little rough for you" she stated in mock honesty  
  
Jess burst out laughing, causing Rory to laugh  
  
"Is it?" Rory asked, gaining control of her laughter  
  
"Is it what?"  
  
"Is it interesting?"  
  
"Yeah, you see some amazing things"  
  
"Like what?" Rory asked curiously, leaning forward not wanting to miss a word  
  
"I don't know. you can see it on TV or in pictures, but until you see a country. it's people, how poor they are. it's sad. and I've seen eight year olds with guns,"  
  
"That's sick"  
  
"I know. most adults can't handle killing someone, unless their some fictional kick ass character in a movie, so how can an eight year old be expected to be able to handle it"  
  
Jess paused, realizing he was babbling "sorry"  
  
"That's O.K . I like talking to you" she told him honestly  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah I do"  
  
Jess took a deep breath "Listen. there's this great book store on Park Ave. you wanna check it out?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"O.K" Rory answered, with a smile  
  
Later  
  
"There's something I've been wanting to ask you" Rory said as she took a bite of her ice cream, while they made their way around Washington Square Park  
  
"What?" Jess asked, turning to look at her  
  
"That banana on Taylor's door step."  
  
Jess smirked "I plead the fifth"  
  
Rory nodded, a smile creeping onto her face  
  
Jess took a deep breath "So when's the big day?"  
  
Rory felt her smile fade slightly "May fifth"  
  
"Oh. so, how'd he pop the question?" Jess asked, not really wanting to hear the answer  
  
"He. He took me out to dinner"  
  
"Oh let me guess. romantic restaurant, music, drippy candles, wine, and red roses"  
  
"Yeah. what's wrong with that?" Rory said defensively  
  
"Nothing. just shows a lack of imagination"  
  
""Oh and you could do better?" she asked skeptically  
  
"I don't know about better. but I'd at least make it unique"  
  
"O.K. how would you have proposed.?" Rory paused realizing what she had asked "I mean how would you propose. to someone you wanted to marry, I mean"  
  
"I don't know. depends on the girl"  
  
Rory turned meeting Jess gaze "Really" She asked quietly  
  
"Yeah" Jess answered, just as quiet  
  
"O.K" Rory said, breaking whatever connection they had  
  
After a couple of hours of talking Jess walked Rory back to her hotel  
  
"Did you tell Luke?" Rory asked, as they stood in the lobby  
  
"About?"  
  
"Getting shot"  
  
"No. not yet"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"So. you're here" "Yes"  
  
"You're safe"  
  
"Perceptive aren't you"  
  
Jess gave her a small smile "I'll see you later" 'I hope' he added silently to himself  
  
"Yeah. maybe you could come to my wedding"  
  
"I don't think that would go over well, with a lot of people" He told her, not really wanting to go  
  
"Yeah" she sighed  
  
"Take care of yourself" Jess said, pulling her into a hug  
  
"You too" She ordered, as they pulled apart "Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
And just like that he was gone, leaving her for the third time. This time was different, the other times she'd been hurt, but she actually felt a part of herself leaving with him. Suddenly she felt tired and the urge to cry.  
  
Jess walked away, feeling his heart break, feelings he had long ago pushed away were back. He had hoped to get some closer but he just felt himself falling more.  
  
Looking back I have this regret, that too often when I loved, I did not say so* David Grays  
  
A/N I usually don't put quotes, but this one seemed to fit perfectly  
  
A/N 2 I'll update as soon a I can 


	5. Ready to run

A/N Me again. Sorry it took so long I hope you like this chapter if you don't well I'm sorry. Any way please R&R  
  
Jess sighed, lifting his hand and brining it hard against the door.  
  
"Hey Jess" Christy said, pulling him into a hug  
  
"Hey, is Kyle here?" Jess asked stepping into the apartment  
  
"Yeah it's good to see you too, please come in" She said sarcastically as she shut the door  
  
"Kyle" Jess yelled "Kyle" He called again when there was no answer  
  
'What" Kyle asked coming down the hall, followed closely by Jake  
  
"What were you thinking?" Jess demanded  
  
"I told him it was a bad idea" Jake said, taking a seat to watch the show  
  
"What was a bad idea?" Christy asked, taking a seat on the arm of the coach  
  
"I told Rory where Jess would be so they could talk"  
  
"Who's Rory?"  
  
"Do you remember those women sitting behind us when Jess got back?"  
  
"I remember the Asian woman and the pregnant woman"  
  
"You don't remember the small brunette"  
  
"No what did she look."  
  
"Excuse me" Jess interrupted  
  
They all turned and looked at him questioningly  
  
"What were you thinking?" Jess asked again  
  
"I was thinking that you two looked like you needed to talk"  
  
"She's getting married" Jess told him  
  
"That's what I said" Jake interjected, earning a glare from Kyle  
  
"Things do change" Kyle said, turning his attention back to Jess "Not this"  
  
"I've always prided myself on being able to read people."  
  
He paused to give Christy a dirty look after hearing her snort  
  
"Sorry. you were saying" Christy said, trying to keep a straight face  
  
"She seemed into you"  
  
"Give me a break"  
  
"Wait!" Christy exclaimed "Rory. Rory Gilmore"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"She was sitting right behind me and I missed it"  
  
"How do you know Rory" Kyle asked  
  
"I don't Jess told me about her"  
  
"Drunken mistake" Jess said  
  
"Shut up. who's she getting married to?"  
  
"Same guy"  
  
"You're not going to let her are you?" Christy asked  
  
"Christy."  
  
"What. he didn't seem like that great a guy" Christy said, rising to her feet "but than you might not be the best person to listen to" She said, heading to the kitchen  
  
"What's that supposed to mean" Jess called  
  
"Nothing. your opinion might be biased"  
  
"My opinion is not biased, the guys an ass"  
  
Christy came back into the living room, looking Jess in the eye  
  
"Than why are you letting her go through with it?"  
  
"Rory" Lane started, as she helped Rory with her vail  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You're happy right?" she asked  
  
"Yeah" Rory answered slowly, wondering what lane was getting at  
  
"I mean you love dean. and all"  
  
". of cor. of course I do"  
  
"So . you and Jess."  
  
Lane saw Rory freeze, before slowly turning to face her  
  
"There. there is no me and Jess. there's Jess. than there is me" Rory told her  
  
"Rory" Lane began, wondering who she was trying to convince  
  
"Yeah" Rory sighed  
  
"If you love someone you say it, right then out loud. or the moment just passes you by"  
  
"My Best Friends Wedding" Rory said, giving Lane a half smile  
  
"Well it is. Rory I just want you to be happy. no matter who or what you chose"  
  
"Thanks" Rory said, giving her a hug  
  
"Your welcome" Lane said, as she slipped out the door  
  
Rory slowly made her way to the door when it was suddenly thrust open and Lorelai made her way in.  
  
"Hi" Lorelai greeted  
  
"Hey" Rory said  
  
"Oh. look at you, you're beautiful"  
  
"That's not what you're thinking" Rory said with a knowing smile  
  
Lorelai's eyes widened in shock "Wh. what?"  
  
"You're thinking how glad you're that you got married before me" "Uh. I would nev." Lorelai paused "Is it that obvious"  
  
"No"  
  
"So where are you going?" Lorelai asked  
  
"I just need some fresh air"  
  
"O.K you have 20min though"  
  
"O.K"  
  
Rory stepped out into the cool afternoon air. She slowly made her way down the front steps of the inn when suddenly she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up and saw Jess, and slowly made her way to him.  
  
"Hi" She said quietly  
  
"Hey. you look nice"  
  
"Thank you" Rory said, giving him a nervous smile "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I needed to talk to you"  
  
"About what" She asked, cautiously  
  
Jess took a deep breath "You can't marry him" way to be blunt Jess thought to himself  
  
"What" Rory asked  
  
"You can't marry him" Jess restated  
  
"I heard that. why?'  
  
"You... he... you just can't"  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked "you did this when we were teenagers. constantly making me doubt what me and dean had"  
  
"I never made you do anything, but see what was there" Jess defended himself  
  
"Stop. your just trying to. to."  
  
"To what, do something for yourself"  
  
"No you're trying to stop me and dean. to get me. this is all a game to you isn't it. I'm getting married in less than 20min and you are just trying to make me run"  
  
"Fine that's what you think. I won't ever talk to you again, just don't do it. don't marry him"  
  
"Why" Rory sighed  
  
"God Rory all it takes is two words, and you'll throw it all away. it's not going to get better with Dean it's going to get worse. I mean look how much you've given up. Rory you marry wisely you marry your equal. do you think deans your equal... do you"  
  
"I.I love him" Rory stated  
  
Jess shook his head "Do you. really"  
  
With that Jess turned and headed to his car  
  
As Jess walked to his car he began to doubt his words. Maybe she did love him, though she didn't sound very convincing. It didn't matter if she wanted to throw her life away that was her deal, he had his own problems, like being a 27 year old man holding on to a stupid crush he'd had for 8 years.  
  
Rory watched Jess walk away, slowly realizing how right he was. If she went through with this she would be giving up on her dreams.  
  
"Rory"  
  
Rory turned and saw her mother making her way towards her, followed closely by Lane. Then she turned back to Jess who was in his car starting to drive away, she felt her heart speed up, going so fast she thought it was going to burst.  
  
"Jess" She screamed  
  
She saw him stop; she turned back to her mom who stood a couple feet away, confusion evident on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry mom" Rory apologized, turning and running as fast as 3inch heels would allow  
  
When she reached the car she reached the door open and quickly jumped in.  
  
"Drive" She ordered  
  
Jess looked at her questioningly "Are you sure?"  
  
Rory stared at him in dis-belief "You're asking me this now. drive"  
  
"O.K"  
  
Jess put his foot on the gas, and they left Stars Hollow in the dust  
  
Lorelai stood in stund dis-belief at what had just happened. While Lane, had a sad smile spreading across her face.  
  
"Luke" Lorelai suddenly screamed  
  
A few seconds later an out of breath Luke made his way to them  
  
"What is it. are you O.K?"  
  
"Rory. Jess" Lorelai sat down and tried to calm herself, while Luke turned to Lane  
  
"What's going on?" Luke asked  
  
"Rory's gone" Lane explained  
  
"What. where. why?"  
  
"She left with Jess. I don't know why"  
  
Luke looked to the sky, as if to say why me, than he sat down next to Lorelai  
  
"Lor. I'm so sorry. I"  
  
Lorelai reached out and patted his knee "It's not your fault" Lorelai told him, trying to keep herself under control. She didn't need a repeat of what happened between her and Luke the night of the car accident. Especially now that they were married.  
  
A/N that's it for now. Tell me what you think and try not to be too hard on me 


	6. A Walk to Remember

A/N I'm back  
  
Rory's eyes widened in shock, as she stepped into Jess's apartment. It had soft white carpet, black furniture, and a patio over looking the brightly lit city.  
  
"Wow" She whispered  
  
"You like?"  
  
Rory turned to Jess and smiled. "I love" Rory paused "You're sure you don't mind me staying here?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Rory smiled  
  
"So uh.where do I sleep?"  
  
"Right, follow me"  
  
Rory followed Jess to a room down the hall. Her eyes widened when she saw the room. The walls were a pale blue, the dresser and the bed were a beautiful light brown mahogany, and the bed spread was blue with sun flowers.  
  
"Oh my god" Rory said  
  
""Yeah" Jess smiled  
  
Rory turned to Jess, curiosity creeping into her eyes. "So what's with this room?" She ask  
  
"Yeah" Jess said "it doesn't exactly scream me does it?"  
  
"Not a chance" Rory smiled  
  
"Well Christy used to live with me before she and Kyle became an item"  
  
"Oh.so you and Christy were."  
  
"No just friends"  
  
"Oh, the world makes sense again"  
  
"Yeah, so.you can use this room, and I can talk to Robin about getting you an interview"  
  
"Thank you so much" Rory gushed  
  
"Anything for a friend" Jess told her  
  
Rory paused before reaching out and pulling him into a hug. They both sighed, feeling content before pulling apart, looking a little embarrassed  
  
"Um.I'll go get your stuff out of the car" Jess offered  
  
"Thanks" Rory said, sheepishly  
  
Rory took a deep breath as she picked up the phone and dialed  
  
"Hello" Rory heard her mom's voice answer  
  
Rory didn't answer  
  
"Rory" Lorelai said, knowingly  
  
"Mom"  
  
"Rory what were you thinking.I."  
  
"How is Dean?" Rory asked  
  
"Rory you left him standing at the alter, how do you think he is?"  
  
"I'm sorry" Rory said quietly  
  
"Rory its O.K to be nervous, but running isn't the way to deal with it"  
  
"I wasn't nervous, I was scared" She clarified  
  
"Same thing"  
  
"No, I was scared, I was losing myself mom, I was giving up on my dream"  
  
"Rory.you ran off with Jess, was that your dream. cause I don't think you'd be missing anything if you came back"  
  
Rory sighed, her mom would never understand  
  
"I'm sorry mom.I love you, but I have to do this.for me"  
  
Rory hung up the phone before her mom could say anything else  
  
Later  
  
Rory looked around the room, which was actually starting to look like it was hers. She silently thanked her lucky stars that Jess had had sense enough to stop and get her things. Rory sighed and got up, running her hands over her books.  
  
"Where is it?" She whispered to herself. Than it hit her, she'd left it at the Inn.  
  
Jess heard a soft knock on his door and opened it.  
  
"Hey" Rory said, giving him a shy smile  
  
"Hi"  
  
"I was wondering if I could borrow a book."  
  
"I have a book you don't" Jess asked in surprise  
  
"For now.I left it at the Inn, being as I left in a bit of a hurry"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Jess opened the door allowing Rory in. She was halfway to the book shelf when she spotted the TV  
  
"Oh my god" She shrieked  
  
"What?" Jess said, looking at the TV  
  
"A Walk to Remember.you were going to watch this?"  
  
"No, I was going to put a movie in"  
  
Rory jumped on the bed, settling back against the head board "Not any more your not"  
  
"Make yourself at home" Jess said sarcastically  
  
"Thank you; oh while you're up can you get me some candy, popcorn."  
  
"My generosity stops here" Jess told her  
  
"Fine" Rory huffed "Will you at least watch it with me" She asked hopefully  
  
"Like I have a choice"  
  
Jess walked over and sat down next to her, trying to ignore how close, and where she was.  
  
A/N That's it for now. Hope you liked it. Please R&R 


	7. Many shades of red

Jess woke up in the morning. He took a deep breath as the veil of sleep slipped away; he looked to his side and saw Rory laying there, her head on his shoulder. Jess smiled, reaching over and gently pushing her hair out of her face. He lightly ran his hand over her cheek; she sighed and snuggled closer to him. Jess stayed that way for a few more minutes before getting up and getting ready to go.  
  
Jess set a note on the night stand, than reached down and pulled the covers up to Rory's neck. He stayed that way a while longer before leaving, and locking the door behind him.  
  
Rory woke with a start, as an alarm clock went off. She sat up and smacked the alarm off. She smiled when she realized where she was. She picked up the note, it told her he'd left for work and to make herself at home, it also asked her to meet him for lunch. Rory grabbed the phone on the night stand and dialed.  
  
"Hello" A male voice answered  
  
"Hey Dave, its Rory"  
  
"Hey, that was quit the disappearing act you pulled"  
  
"Thanks, is Lane there?"  
  
"Yeah, here she is"  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Lane"  
  
"Hi.where are you, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, I'm in Jess's bed" Rory told her  
  
"Rory.Oh my god" Lane exclaimed  
  
"Relax.nothing happened.we were just watching a movie"  
  
"Why are still in the bed?"  
  
"I.we fell asleep"  
  
"How dull" Lane sighed  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"So why'd you do it?" Lane asked  
  
"Jess was right.if I went through with it I'd be giving up on me, forever"  
  
"Hey as long as you're happy"  
  
"I have a feeling I will be" Rory told her "So how'd.he take it?"  
  
"Dean was mad.especially when he heard you ran off with Jess.I've never seen so many shades of red"  
  
Rory laughed in spite of herself  
  
"So, what about you and Jess"  
  
"No me and Jess"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Yet" Rory clarified  
  
"Yet?" Lane inquired  
  
"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. Now I just want to focus on me"  
  
"About time" Lane told her  
  
"O.K I have to go, I'll see you later"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Rory hung up the phone and slowly and reluctantly climbed out of bed  
  
A/N that's it for now please R&R 


	8. Goodbye to you

A/N O.K I had to skip a couple months, so this wouldn't go on for like 50 chapters. Sorry if that bugs you.  
  
3 months later  
  
Rory opened her bag as she reached the apartment door, and tried to grab her keys. Which caused her to drop everything.  
  
"Damn it" She cursed  
  
She got sown on her knees and pounded on the door and starting to gather her things. A few seconds later the door opened.  
  
"Need help"  
  
She didn't have to look up to know he was wearing that smirk he always wore.  
  
"No" She said sarcastically "What on earth gave you that idea?"  
  
"O.K" Jess turned and started to walk away  
  
"Jess get your ass back here" Rory shouted  
  
When they got all her things picked up Jess headed off to his room, and Rory followed.  
  
"Is it the way I look?" She asked  
  
"It's not the way you look" He assured her  
  
"Than what?"  
  
"Look. . .you've been there, what two months. . .you just have to prove yourself"  
  
"Oh and you think Mindy proved herself. She can't even get out a coherent sentence without pausing to think" She spit out  
  
Jess turned to face Rory "Stop O.K. . .You are a good writer you know it. . .even I had to go through this, just be patient"  
  
"I'm trying" She grumbled  
  
"Try harder"  
  
"Fine" She huffed, sitting down on his bed  
  
Jess walked over to his dresser, and started to pull out clothes  
  
"What are you doing?" Rory asked, as Jess pilled his stuff on the bed  
  
"Packing"  
  
"What. . .where are you going?"  
  
Jess walked over to his closet, and pulled out a suit case and set it on the bed  
  
"Middle East" Jess told her, piling his clothes into his suit case  
  
"Mid. . .No"  
  
Jess turned to look at Rory "It's my job. . .I have to go"  
  
When Rory started to feel a tight pressure in her chest, she realized she'd been holding her breath, and drew a slow and shaky breath.  
  
Later  
  
Rory glanced around at all the people in the airport, wondering how they could all be calm when she was on the brink of a nervous breakdown.  
  
"Are uh. . .are they coming?" Rory asked, wrapping her arms around herself  
  
"Christy and Kyle are. . .I already talked to Jake and Robin. . .they had meetings today"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Rory felt a shiver of terror run through her, as the boarding call was made.  
  
"Please don't go" She begged  
  
"Rory"  
  
"No. . .You could get hurt or. . .please don't"  
  
"Rory this is my job. . .I have to do this"  
  
"You got shot last time, if you had. . .died I wouldn't be here" Rory told him desperately  
  
"That's a double edged sword; if I hadn't got shot you might not be here. I had a week to go, when I was hit. . ."  
  
Rory looked and met Jess's gaze  
  
"Stop crying" Jess said, whipping away her tears  
  
"Urgh" Christy groaned "Why can't they say it?"  
  
"I don't know" Kyle answered "And when did you take such an active interest in his love life?"  
  
"I am not interested. . .I just want to see him happy" she explained  
  
"Sure"  
  
"What"  
  
"Nothing. . .you just have this tendency to get in peoples business"  
  
"Hey. . .Jess took care of me while I lived with him. . .I just think he deserves someone"  
  
"Uh huh" Kyle said, turning his attention back to Rory and Jess in time to see Jess pull her into a hug  
  
Jess pulled back from the hug and leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek. Instead their lips met, Jess was about to pull back when Rory's arms went around his neck, as she deepened the kiss.  
  
"Finally" Christy exclaimed, as she walked up. Causing them to jerk apart  
  
"Oh don't stop on our account" Kyle said sarcastically  
  
"Shut up Kyle" Jess said, with a rare smile  
  
Christy stepped forward and gave Jess hug  
  
"Be careful" She ordered  
  
"I know" Jess said, rolling his eyes  
  
"I'm talking boy in a plastic bubble careful"  
  
"Christy"  
  
"O.K" She said, throwing her hand up  
  
Jess turned to Kyle "I'll see you later"  
  
"Yeah. . .watch it O.K"  
  
"I know" Jess turned and saw people boarding "I guess I better go"  
  
Jess turned back to Rory, who had tears in her eyes  
  
"You gonna go see your mom?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Say hey to Luke for me"  
  
"I will. . .Jess I. . ."  
  
"I'll see you when I get back. . .O.K"  
  
Rory nodded  
  
"O.K"  
  
Jess looked like her was contemplating kissing her again, but decided against it.  
  
"Bye" He said, turning and walking onto the plane  
  
Rory walked up to the window, watching the plane ready for take off. Christy and Kyle joined her.  
  
Rory reached up, lightly touching the glass as the plane took off.  
  
"Are you O.K?" Christy asked  
  
Rory shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself in a protective hug  
  
"I'll be O.K in a week" She told them  
  
"Hey" Christy said, nudging her "He always comes back"  
  
Rory nodded, watching the plane getting smaller and smaller.  
  
A/N That's it for now. Please R&R 


	9. It just isn't done

A/N Sorry for taking so long. I was just out of ideas, but I'm back now, so enjoy.  
  
"Please Luke" Lorelai begged, waving her cup in front of him.  
  
"No" Luke said, moving the pot away from her.  
  
"You can't deny me coffee"  
  
"I just did" He told her  
  
"Uh"  
  
"It's not good for you. . .have some orange juice" He suggested  
  
Lorelai put a hand to her heart. "Orange. . ." She took a deep calming breath. "Luke dream with me here. . .my trading coffee for orange juice is like you trading carrots for chips, or soup for ice cream" she said "or eating chicken with the fat still on it, or greasy pizza"  
  
Luke cringed.  
  
"Exactly" Lorelai exclaimed "It just isn't done"  
  
"Juice is good for the baby" He said, trying to convince her.  
  
"I ate junk food with Rory and she turned out good"  
  
"Yes she did. . .minus the running out on her wedding minutes before it is supposed to start, with the town delinquent"  
  
Lorelai paused "Give me an apple"  
  
smiling widely he picked up an apple, and handed it to her.  
  
"You better be cute" Lorelai said to her stomach, before taking a bite of the apple.  
  
"Lorelai. . ." Luke started  
  
"What?" she asked, glancing up at Luke, who was staring at the door.  
  
Lorelai turned around, her eyes landing on Rory. She shrieked and ran to Rory pulling her into a tight hug.  
  
"Mom I can't breath" Rory rasped  
  
"Sorry" Lorelai said, taking a step back. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Visiting" Rory replied simply "Hey Luke"  
  
"Hey" Luke nodded  
  
"Where is Jess?" Lorelai asked  
  
"Middle East"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"He didn't call you"  
  
"How should I know" Lorelai exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, in mock frustration  
  
"He called yesterday" Luke cut in "He usually calls once he gets where he's going"  
  
"O.K" Rory said, with a smile "Could I have some coffee please?"  
  
"Sure" Luke said, filling up a cup and handing it to her.  
  
"Thanks" Rory smiled  
  
"I'm out of here" Lorelai said, leaving the diner mumbling about un grateful men.  
  
"What was that?" Rory asked  
  
"I won't give her coffee"  
  
"Ah. . .but what about when she's at work?"  
  
"I have a deal with Sookie"  
  
"I so don't want to know" Rory said, with a smile. "I better go catch up to her. . .bye Luke"  
  
"Bye"  
  
A/N Sorry it's so short, there will be more action in the next chapter 


	10. Dean

A/N I know its been a while, and I'm very sorry.  
  
Rory walked through the town, her nose stuck in a book. The world around her didn't exist, not until she slammed into a solid form.  
  
She flailed her arms, trying to catch herself. Strong hands reached out and caught her.  
  
"Sorry, I. . ." she trailed off, as her eyes landed on the man in front of her. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came.  
  
"Hi," Dean greeted, letting go, and stepping away.  
  
"Dean," Rory squeaked. "Hi. . .uh. . .how are you?"  
  
'How are you?' Rory thought. 'What kind of stupid question was that.'  
  
"I'm better," Dean told her.  
  
"Good. . .that's good," Rory glanced down, trying to find a safe topic. "So, what have you been doing?"  
  
"I uh, moved. . .to California."  
  
"The sun shine state."  
  
"Isn't that Florida?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"Well, I uh, opened my own store."  
  
"Wow," Rory smiled. "That's great. . .what do you sell?"  
  
"It's a sporting goods store."  
  
"That's great. . .you always liked sports." Rory smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Dean nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Yeah," Rory said quietly, turning her book over repeatedly in her hands. "Listen Dean. . ."  
  
"Don't," he said sharply, cutting her off.  
  
"I'm sorry I hurt you," she apologized.  
  
"Why'd you do it?" he asked, "Why'd you leave. . .with him?"  
  
"Dean. . .that had nothing to do with you, or Jess. . .I just had all these dreams, and I just saw them slipping away."  
  
"So, it did have to do with me?"  
  
"No. . .that was me. I, put my life on hold, and did what I thought everyone wanted me to do."  
  
"So marrying me would have been the end of your life?"  
  
"That's not what I meant. . ."  
  
"How's Jess?" Dean asked, cutting her off.  
  
"Please don't?"  
  
"Please don't what?" Dean almost yelled. "He was the guy you ran off with, wasn't he?"  
  
Rory shook her head. "Thank you," Rory said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For reminding me, exactly why this wouldn't work," Rory said, stepping around him.  
  
She stopped, turning to look at him. "Jess is fine," she said.  
  
"You with him?" Dean asked.  
  
"That's none of your business. . .but no, I'm not. He's my friend."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Yeah. . .bye Dean"  
  
Rory didn't wait for a response, she turned and walked away.  
  
A/N I'm sorry it's so short. I'll make it longer next time. 


	11. Jess and Dean

A/N Hey I'm back. I know, I know, long time no see. Anyway R&R  
  
Rory slowly trudged up the stairs, to her mom's house, thinking about Dean. He had every right to be mad. Didn't he? Of course he did. She'd left him standing at the alter, and run off with Jess. But she hadn't run off with, with Jess. She'd just run off with him.  
  
Dean should be thanking her. She'd saved them from a dead end marriage. She hadn't loved him. She'd just been doing what she thought was expected of her. She had graduated from Chilton, and been valedictorian. She'd attended Yale, and graduated with honors. Marrying her high school sweet heart just seemed like the next logical step.  
  
Rory shook her head, reaching for the front door. She wouldn't feel guilty, or look back. Dean was her past, and she was his.  
  
"Hello," she called, pushing the door open.  
  
There was a rustling noise from the kitchen, and Rory headed in that direction. Once in the kitchen she spotted Lorelai, who had her hands behind her back, and was wearing a look of innocence.  
  
"What are you hiding?" Rory demanded, crossing her arms.  
  
"Nothing," Lorelai said, squirming.  
  
Rory held out her hand. "Give me the coffee."  
  
"I don't have coffee," Lorelai said, non to convincingly.  
  
"Give it," Rory ordered sternly.  
  
"No," Lorelai replied stubbornly.  
  
"Mom, you promised Luke."  
  
"I don't care. Screw Luke."  
  
"Dirty," Rory commented.  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
Rory tapped her foot impatiently, still holding out her hand.  
  
"Fine!" Lorelai cried, slapping the bag of coffee into Rory's waiting hand.  
  
"Thank you," Rory said.  
  
"This is the last time I have any child of his," Lorelai said, crossing her arms. "I've had morning sickness; my stomach is growing to the size of a large watermelon. I mean really, if my stomach were a watermelon it would win first prize at the county fair. I also have back pain, water weight gain, and I can't fit my feet into my shoes. Coffee, my only comfort in the world, and I can't have it," Lorelai finished loudly.  
  
"I know it sucks now," Rory said sympathetically. "But just think, in a few months, this will all have been worth it."  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Unless this baby comes out a giant cup a Joe it ain't gonna be worth it."  
  
"A cup of Joe?" Rory asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey," Lorelai said. "If Cliff Huckstable can have a giant sandwich, I can have a cup of coffee."  
  
"Yeah," Rory nodded. "There's just one problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cliff Huckstable was a fictional character on a TV show, and the character was not only male, but he was dreaming."  
  
"You just love bursting my bubble," Lorelai said, as she lowered herself into a chair at the table.  
  
"Sorry," Rory said, sitting down beside her.  
  
"So, what's up?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know. You just look a little pensive."  
  
"Pensive?"  
  
"Luke told me what it meant."  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
"Yeah, I was finally able to get that joke it 10 things I hate about you."  
  
"What joke?" Rory asked.  
  
"You know, where she tells him he looked pensive in the picture, and he says he was going for thoughtful."  
  
Rory smiled, shaking her head.  
  
"So, what's up?" Lorelai inquired, nudging Rory with her knee.  
  
"I ran into Dean," Rory said, slouching down in her chair. "Literally."  
  
"And I'm guessing it didn't go well."  
  
"No. I got angry and stormed off. Judging by the looks on everyone's faces, I'm guessing they think it should have been the other way around."  
  
"I'm sorry hun."  
  
Rory sighed. "They're all acting like I left him standing at the alter, and ran off with Jess," she said, putting stress on the with.  
  
"Well, you did leave him standing at the alter. And you did run off with Jess," Lorelai said. "Special emphases on the Jess."  
  
"God," Rory groaned, rising to her feet. "Why does everyone keep fixating on that? There is nothing going on between Jess and I. . .at least I don't think so," she said, earning a skeptical look from Lorelai. "But even if there was, it would be none of the towns business. Dean and I are just too different to work."  
  
Right, and you and Jess are on the same page," Lorelai said sarcastically.  
  
Rory brushed the comment aside. "Look mom, Dean and I wouldn't have made it. It would have ended, and badly. We just wanted different things," Rory explained, pacing the kitchen. "He wanted to move out west, I like it here. He wanted 4-5 kids, I'm thinking I could handle two. He has a sporting goods store, I couldn't tell you the name of that sport, with the sticks, and the nets. . ."  
  
"Lacrosse," Lorelai cut in.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lacrosse," Lorelai repeated.  
  
Rory pushed aside her shock. "Exactly. He would have wanted help with the store. I wanted to be a reporter. He wants a 1950's wife, I can't even cook."  
  
"And Jess?" Lorelai sighed.  
  
"I live in New York, he lives in New York. I can only handle 1-2 kids, I can't see him wanting a big family. I don't know any sports, and he doesn't watch any, besides baseball. He's a reporter, I'm a reporter. I can't cook, and he makes the best pasta I've ever had," Rory said, lowering herself back into her chair.  
  
"Okay," Lorelai said. "We have the pros."  
  
Rory sighed. "He has trouble trusting people, and letting them get close, I'm one of the most trusting people I know. He never talks to his mother, I talk to you almost every day. I lo. . .like him, and god knows how he feels about me." Rory put her head to the table, and proceeded to bang it twice.  
  
"What a tangled web we weave," Lorelai quoted, slumping down in her chair.  
  
Amen," Rory mumbled.  
  
***********  
  
"Come on Luke," Lorelai said, waving her cup under his nose. "Fill up the cup."  
  
"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. No regular coffee until the baby is born."  
  
"What ever happened to a woman's right to choose?"  
  
"Hey, this kid is just as much mine as it is yours."  
  
"Exactly!" Lorelai exclaimed. "So we have to compromise."  
  
"We have. I'm giving you coffee, it's just de-cafe."  
  
Lorelai glared at Luke. "You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I never liked you," she said childishly.  
  
"Tough," Luke responded. "Eat your breakfast, and maybe I'll throw in some bacon."  
  
Lorelai stuck her tong out, but Luke didn't see it, because he was walking into the kitchen.  
  
A few minutes later Rory arrived, plopping down on the stool next to Lorelai.  
  
"Hey," she greeted. "What's up?"  
  
"My cup does not runith over," Lorelai said, showing her the empty mug.  
  
"I'm sorry," Rory said.  
  
"That's it," Lorelai said, slamming her cup down. "I want a divorce."  
  
"On what grounds?"  
  
"Irreconcilable differences."  
  
"You want a divorce because Luke won't give you coffee?" Rory laughed.  
  
"Hey, coffee is the elixir of life. It helps when you are sad, stressed, or angry. If the leaders of the world would sit down over a nice cup of steaming coffee, I think we could have world peace."  
  
Rory shook her head. "I think you over estimate coffee's power."  
  
"No," Lorelai said. "You under estimate it's power."  
  
"Let's just agree to disagree," Rory suggested.  
  
"Deal."  
  
Lorelai turned back to her food, poking it with her fork. She was about to take a bite of pancakes, when Rory jumped beside her.  
  
"What?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"My phones on vibrate," Rory said, taking a quick look around for Luke.  
  
"Hello," Rory said.  
  
"Rory?" a voice inquired.  
  
"Speaking."  
  
"Hey, it's Robin."  
  
"Hey Robin. What's up?"  
  
"Well, I was just wondering if you could tell me what day it is."  
  
"You called to ask me what day it was?" Rory asked, disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes I did," Robin said. Now do you know, or not?"  
  
Rory glanced around, looking for anything that would tell her the date, but she saw nothing. She paused for a moment, rolling her eyes at her own stupidity. She pulled the phone away from her ear, and glanced at the date.  
  
Rory put the phone back to her ear. "It's the fourteen. . .oh my god!"  
  
"Yup," Robin said.  
  
"What?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Jess," Rory groaned.  
  
"Yup," Robin repeated.  
  
"Jess what?" Lorelai cried.  
  
"I forgot Jess," Rory said in shock.  
  
"Yup," Robin confirmed.  
  
"What?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Would you both please shut up?" Rory cried.  
  
"Sorry," they said.  
  
"So how was he? Was he hurt?"  
  
"Not really," Robin said slowly.  
  
"What do you mean "not really?" he's either hurt, or he isn't.  
  
"Not necessarily," Robin said. "There are various degrees of hurt."  
  
"Okay, what degree is he?"  
  
"A three," she said matter a factly.  
  
"A three out of what? Three out of three, three out of five, three out of ten. . .what?  
  
"I don't know. I don't exactly have a scale in front of me."  
  
"What exactly happened?"  
  
"He just hurt his. . ." she trailed off.  
  
"Hurt his what?" Rory demanded. "Hello. . .Robin. . ."  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Yeah," Rory replied tightly. She found herself wishing she could reach through the phone like Bill Cosby had in Ghost Dead. Then she could strangle Robin.  
  
"Rory, I have to go."  
  
"Hey!" Rory cried. "Wait, Robin don't. . ."  
  
The line went dead. Rory sat, listening to the dial tone.  
  
"What was that?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I have to go," Rory said, rising to her feet.  
  
"But why?" Lorelai whined.  
  
"I'll be back," Rory assured her.  
  
She gave Lorelai a hug, and headed for the door. "Say goodbye to Luke for me."  
  
"What kind of name is Robin anyway?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory paused, halfway through the door. "This from the woman who wanted to name her child Ompaloompa."  
  
"Hey, it was just a suggestion."  
  
"A bad one."  
  
"Oh come on. Ompaloompa Danes. How cool is that?"  
  
"If you did that it would open the kid up to mockery his entire life. The kid would resent you."  
  
Lorelai sighed. "I guess you're right. Plus Luke already vetoed it."  
  
"Good," Rory said. "Bye mom."  
  
"Call once you find out how he is," Lorelai said.  
  
"I will," Rory said, turning and jogging to her car.  
  
Lorelai turned back around, looking down at her stomach. "I still think it would be a good name," she whispered.  
  
A/N that's it so R&R 


	12. Don't drink and pick cast colors

A/N Hey, I know long time no see. I had a mountain of a writers block, infact I still do somewhat but I forced myself to sit and write. It took a while but here it is.  
  
"Jess," Rory called as she pushed the front door open, slightly hunched over with the weight of her bags.  
  
She threw her stuff down in the hall before turning her attention to the key, which was still stuck in the door. She gave a tug but the key stuck firmly in place. She twisted the key around and gave another solid tug. It still wouldn't budge.  
  
"Screw it," She said, shutting the door. She'd get it later.  
  
She turned around, opening her mouth to call out for him again when she slammed into a solid form -very solid- She looked up and her gaze fell upon a smirking Jess.  
  
All at once she was hit with the urge to jump into his arms and also smack that smirk off his face. He had been standing there the whole time and not helped her.  
  
"Need some help?" he inquired, his smirk never wavering. If anything it got bigger.  
  
Rory crossed her arms. "No," she replied stubbornly.  
  
Jess ignored her and moved forward toward the door. It was then that she really took notice of his crutches. She let her eyes travel down his body -thank god for tight shirts- to his leg, which was sporting a cast. A cast, defiantly a two on a scale of one to ten. She let out a relieved sigh and watched as he effortlessly pulled the key from the lock.  
  
Rory jutted out her bottom lip in a mock pout. "You made it look so easy."  
  
"That's because it is," Jess remarked, laying the key in her waiting hand. "Anyone with half a brain could do it. . .well almost anyone."  
  
Rory narrowed her eyes, glaring at him. "Nice cast," she said childishly. "I especially like the color. Very you."  
  
Jess looked down at his cast and gave a self-deprecating laugh.  
  
"What can I say?" he shrugged. "I now have something to add to the 'don't drink and-' list."  
  
Rory smiled. "Yup, don't drink and pick cast colors. . .my mother is going to love this."  
  
"And how is she going to find out?" Jess questioned, trying to appear threatening but failing miserably.  
  
"We have to go to Stars Hollow. I kind of left in a hurry. Robin called and said you were hurt."  
  
His eyes widened and he looked shocked.  
  
"Don't look so surprised," Rory said, leaning slightly against the wall. "You are my friend."  
  
At that moment she saw something pass through his eyes. Pleasure? Disappointment? Confusion? She wasn't sure; it had been whipped from his eyes as quickly as it appeared.  
  
"I'm not surprised," Jess said finally, turning and moving towards his room.  
  
"Come on Jess," Rory begged. "I barely got any time with my mom and Luke would want to see you."  
  
"No," Jess replied stubbornly.  
  
Rory just smiled. She knew he'd eventually give in. She silently watched him clank away, catching one final glimpse of his cast before he disappeared. Her smile grew.  
  
Pink.  
  
Oh yeah, he mom was going to love it.  
  
A/N Okay that's all for now. I know it's short but like I said, writers block. I'll try and update soon. 


	13. Four dissapointing rings

A/N Hey, I know it has been a long, long time but to be perfectly honest I'm running out of ideas for this story, so I may have to end it soon.  
  
Rory leaned back against the hall wall. One, two, three, she counted the rings.  
  
"Hello," Lorelai breathlessly answered the phone.  
  
"Wow, four rings," Rory said. "I'm a little disappointed."  
  
"I have a watermelon in my gut," Lorelai explained. "Cut me some slack."  
  
"Fine," Rory said, playing with a set of keys that were lying on the hall table.  
  
"So, what happened? Is Jess okay?"  
  
Rory smiled as she thought of his cast. Some things you just had to see for yourself.  
  
"More or less," Rory answered. "He broke his foot."  
  
"Ouch! How'd that happen?"  
  
"He. . ." Rory paused. "I don't know. I forgot to ask."  
  
"Oh, well I guess I can find out later," Lorelai said. "When are you going to get here?"  
  
"Well," Rory said, twisting the phone cord around her finger as she thought. "It is Jess we're talking about. So. . .I guess we'll see you some time tomorrow afternoon or night."  
  
"I'm not going," Jess said as he made his way back into the living room.  
  
Rory turned to Jess and smiled. "That's sweet, the way you say that like you had a choice."  
  
Rory's smiled only grew due to Jess's eye roll and her mother cackling on the phone.  
  
"Hey mom," Rory said, interrupting.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'll call you before we leave okay," Rory said disentangling her finger from the phone cord. "Right now I have to pack and help Jess get over his denial about the fact that he's going."  
  
"I'm not in denial, I'm just not going," Jess told her.  
  
"He's going," Rory said into the phone while trying to stare Jess down. Finally giving up she turned her attention back to the phone. "I'll call you, okay?"  
  
"Sure, bye babe."  
  
"Bye," Rory said, then hung up the phone.  
  
Rory stood for a moment, tapping her finger on the phone, and thinking. After a moment she made her way into the living room, calling for Jess.  
  
"What?" Jess asked, looking up from his book.  
  
Rory settled on the arm of the couch, her feet resting on the cushion next to Jess.  
  
"How'd you break your foot?" she asked after a moment.  
  
Jess shifted, uncomfortably, before turning back to his book. "I already told you."  
  
"Uh, no you didn't. I would have remembered that."  
  
"Well, I told you."  
  
"Come on," Rory said, grabbing his book. "Tell me."  
  
"I. . .I tripped," Jess mumbled.  
  
"You what?" Rory asked, leaning closer.  
  
"I tripped," Jess said, his voice a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance.  
  
Rory shook with silent laughter but quickly squashed it at the glare Jess sent her. "See," Rory said, her voice strained from trying not to laugh. "No laughing here."  
  
Jess snatched his book out of her hand, pushed himself of the couch, and headed down the hall.  
  
"Oh come on! Jess?" Rory called after him. "I'm sorry, but even you have to see the humor in it. Big bad Jess trips over his own feet."  
  
"Shut up!" Jess called back.  
  
"Fine," Rory answered. "I'm not sorry. It was the funniest thing I've heard in years. And you better pack 'cause you're still going to Stars Hollow."  
  
Jess shouted back to her, telling her exactly what she could do with Stars Hollow. Rory just laughed. Jess had to wear a pink cast after tripping over his own two feet. He could say whatever he wanted, it was funny as hell.  
  
A/N Okay, that's all for now. Like I said, the ideas just aren't coming for this one. R&R and let me know what you think. 


End file.
